fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rena Lisola
Rena Lisola is a powerful mage, and current wielder of the Unmei no Ken, Akasenko. Although she rarely uses it, instead relying upon her Drkness and Ice magic, which has earned her the nickname, The Queen of the Black Ice. She is currently traveling Earthland, for unknown reasons. Personality Rena is somewhat cocky but masks it with indepth knowledge and cool. She loves flowers and has no problems trying to help out others. She usually keeps her power level at next to nothing simply to keep others around her from knowing her true strength. She hates taking sides as it gets confusing but will do as she's told by superiors. She see's the world as a Beauty more than an annoyance so she still does not wish it or those who dwell within it any injustice. She believes that whatever she is doing is the correct choice as she always follows her gut in the heat of a situation. She is a severely logical person. If something irrational happens she'll find a logical way to explain it regardless of if it is 100% accurate or not. She tends to not be very creative and as such would rather read books than paint or draw. She is both playful yet serious as she tends to switch between the two of them. She'll follow her ideals and goals to the letter but she can't help having a playful and cocky attitude during matches. When push comes to shove however she becomes fully serious and gives it her all in order to complete her objective. She will never back down from a challenge. Rena will always step up to the plate and fight back whether its mentally, verbally, or Physically. This might be considered being stupid but its one of her more admirable qualities. There is no challenge she won't accept even if she knows she can't win. She is extremely confident..perhaps even OVER confident in her abilities. She is considered very vain in how cocky and somewhat arrogant she can be when talking to others. She does not have problems formulating plans of her own devices but isn't exactly bright when it comes to mind games. She easily falls for being baited into anger and usually responds extremely hostily to any form of threats. She cares about her subordinates as much as a she should but she doesn't have any strong feelings that would guide her to be overly protective of anyone. She is more of a loner in this respect and doesn't show much affection for anything. She can organize plans well enough but when it comes to keeping her home clean and neat she utterly fails. She cannot maintain any amount of organization within her own life. Appearance Rena is a fair-skinned young girl of average height with short uncept red hair. She sports a slender frame with well-defined legs. She wears a green cap and a short t-shirt with a A-shirt underneath showing. The jeans she wears are rather torn on the left side while mostly torn off up to the thigh on the right side. History Equipment Magic and Abilities Trivia Category:The Unmei no Kenshi